Other LucasArts Adventure Games
Monkey Island is not the only game of its style. LucasArts made a great number of other titles in the same genre. Many of which made a number of references to each other. Sam & Max Hit the Road References in SoMI *One of the idols at the Giant Monkey Head is shaped like the duo. (This is replaced by Purple Tentacle in the Special Edition). References in Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge *In the Booty Island Costume Shop Sam and Max can be seen as a costume close to the screen. (Original version only). References in CoMI * When Guybrush Threepwood messes with the lights at the theatre in CoMI, he can arrange the settings in such a way that an image of Max appears. * At the Rollercoaster of Death one of the confrontation lines Guybrush and LeChuck can have are "Cripes!" "On toast!". In Sam & Max: Hit the Road when they go into the Lost and Found Tent at the Carnival, Sam will say "Holy Cripes on Toast!". * In the Big Whoop Them Park there are three signs referencing to three attractions from The Carnival in Hit the Road: The Frozenest Bigfoot, Trixie the Girafeenecked girl and Hall of Oddities. * The giant snowy ape at the last part of The Rollercoaster of Death resembles a lot like the Bigfoots in Sam and Max: The Hit Road, particularly Bert the white Bigfoot from Mystery Vortex. References in Escape from Monkey Island * In the Pirate Transmography School a stuffed toy of Max can be in seen in the shelf in the foreground. References To MI * In Hit the Road there is a monkey head at the Gator Golfing Driving Range, refercing the Great Monkey Head on Monkey Island. *In Beyond the Alley of the Dolls, right before Max destroys the tentacles form the Dark Dimension, he says "Unholy this!". Sam ask him "Unholy this?" and Max replies with "I've heard it in a video game once". This line is said by Guybrush at the start of The Launch of the Screaming Narwal when stabbing LeChuck with the Cutlass of Kahflu, and by human Lechuck at the end of The Trial and Executon of Guybrush Threepwood right before stabbing Guybrush with the same blade. *When Sam and Max, dressed as Bigfoot, confront Conroy Bumpus, Sam can say to him: "Look behind you! A three-headed monkey!". *One of the outifts for the Sam and Max Paperdolls mini-game, is a pzza delivery guy for Max. On the box it says LeChuck's Pizza . *During the credits you can shoot a lot of stuff on the shooting gallery. One of the things is a voodoo doll of Guybrush from MI2. *At the end of Hit the Road when you give The Bigfoot Chief the John Muir eggplant, Max asks "Is it soup yet?". At Phatt City Library you can check out a book called "Is it soup yet?". *When Sam and Max are talking to a kid near a tar pit slide, Sam says "I bet this is an "E" ticket ride". You find an "E" ticket in the end of Monkey Island 2. This also refers to the E-tickets Disneyland used to have and one of the rides the E-ticket uses is Pirates of the Caribbean, one of the inspirations of the series. *In Save the World: The Mole, the mob and the meatball, Sam can ask Bosco "Do you have any..." and one of the stuff is a Rubber chicken with a pulley in the middle. *In Save the World: Reality 2.0, Sam distracts Bosco by saying "Look behind you! A Three-headed Internet!". Full Throttle References in CoMI *In the Cannibal Village on Blood Island there are a couple of idols called Ricky and Myron. This is a reference to Ricky Myran, the daredevil that jumped over Poyahoga Gorge. References To MI * Maniac Mansion References in Tales of Monkey Island *Chuck the Plant can be found on Elaine Marley's ship. References in SoMI *In the Special Edition the Sam and Max idol at The Great Monkey Head, is replaced by Purple Tentacle. References in MI2 * When Guybrush orders a Bloody Stump, the bartender will say this joke "I can't chainsaw's out of gas!". This is a reference to the chain saw you can get in Maniac Mansion but you can't use it since it's out of gas. Day of the Tentacle References in SoMI *Special Edition Only: At the Giant Monkey Head a Purple Tentacle idol can be seen. (In place of Sam and Max). References in MI2 *Special Edition Only: In the Costume Shop on Booty Island a Purple Tentacle costume can be seen. (In place of Sam and Max from Sam and Max). References in CoMI *In CoMI, Wally B. Feed quotes Purple Tentacle saying "I feel like I could... TAKE ON THE WORLD" which he says after being mutated by the polluted water and got a pair of arms. References in EfMI * When Dead Eye Dave tells the love story the three names Guybrush can choice from for the rival/antagonist of the story are Fred, Jed and Ned. Those are members of the Edison Family in Day of the Tentacle: Dr. Fred and his Colonial Times ancestors Jed and Ned the sculptor sons of Red Edison. * When you talk to the banker after Guybrush being framed for the robbery, he will wonder what he's going to do now that he lot his job as a banker, Guybrush can suggest doing a bake sale. In Day of the Tentacle when Dr. Fred wonder how to get money for a new diamond, Bernard can suggest doing a bake sale. References To MI *At the end when Bernard, Hoagie and Laverne become stuck together, Bernard can say the line "Look behind you, a three headed monkey' to a Purple Tentacle. He will respond 'The only three headed monkey I see is in front of me'. *When Bernard talks to Nurse Edna for the first time she asks him if he is Bernard Bernoulli. One of the replies you can say is "No, my name is Threepwood". *When Hoagie talks to Dead Cousin Ted and talks about pirates he can say "Ever seen the movie The Secret of Monkey Island?" refering to the game. Afterwards Hoagie can say things like "Wendell Finkwinkle is awesome a the Guybrush dude" and "Killer three-headed monkey effect, man". *When Bernard switches the flag gun with the cigarr lighter gun, one of the things he can say to the Cigarr Salesman to make him turn around is "Look behind you! A three-headed monkey!". *When Hoagie is going to paint the kumquat tree while Washington, Jeferson and Hancock are outside after setting off the fire alarm, one of the things he can say make them turn around is "Look behind you! A three-headed monkey!" *In the convention floor there is a poster of rubber chicken, a nod to the Rubber-chicken-with-a-pulley-in-the-middle. *When Bernard talks to the Cigarr Salesman he can say "Has anyone told you look like (Random name)?", he replies with "That's strange, my wife says that I look like (random name)!". One of the random names the Salesman looks like is "The Ghost-Pirate LeChuck". *When Bernard talks to the Sleeping Conventor in the Honeymoon Suite, he can talk about cards and one of the options are "I cried the night my dog Spiffy ate all the face cards." Spiffy is the dog at The Scumm Bar in SoMI. *The first time you talk to the Man in Ski Mask, he'll tell Bernard "Don't sneak up on me like that!" just The Outlook of Melee Island does at the start of SoMI and Guybrush at the end. Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade References in SMI *Guybrush can often say the line "I'm selling these fine leather jackets", referencing Indy and his outfit. This is also what Indy can say at Castle Brunwald when talking to various Nazi soldiers. #Once to the Fettucini Brothers. #Once to Carla. References in MI2 *The Phatt City Library has a book called X Never Marks the Spot by I. Jones. *After answering Bruno's password right for the first time, Bruno doesn't recognize Guybrush. He can say to Bruno "I've got transfered today, new orders!". Indy can say the same thing while dressed as a Nazi soilder when confronted by one of the troopers at Castle Brunwald. References in COMI *The line "I'm selling these fine leather jackets" can be said to Bloodnose the Pirate. *He also can say this the Mort the Gravedigger when stuck in the Goodsoup Crypt. References To MI *j Indiana Jones and The Fate of Atlantis References in MI *G References To MI *In the fist paths when Indy dives to look for Atlantis, his oxygen hose gets cut off and you have to get into Atlantis before choking. If you fail to do so the death message shows "Unfortunatly Indy couldn't hold his breath as long as Guybrush Threepwood. *One of the items you can trade with Omar is a Voodoo Doll. When you look at it Indy will say it has spit all over it. This is the Guybrush Voodoo Doll that LeChuck had in Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge and that Lechuck spat whenever he talked. *In the ruins of Knossos and talk to Klaus the Nazi Indy can say "Look behind you! A three-headed minoatur, an obvious reference for "Look behind you, a three-headed monkey!" that Guybrush often uses in the series. *Indy can tell Omar that he lost the mask you got from in earlier and when asked what happened to it, he can say "It turned up in my other pants.". Guybrush says that his ID and library card to be "in my other pants" when making a excuse for not having it when asked. *The human bones found at The Ruins of Knossos is the same set of bones as the one in Melee Island forest. *There's a statue in with Ruins of Knossos, with a O-shaped mouth. The statue appears in the Cannibal Village in SoMI. Loom References in SoMI *Cobb is a character that appears in 'Loom'. In the Scumm Bar he advertises the game to the player. *The abundance of seagulls in MI games has been said to be a homage to Loom, where they are also prevalent. The original version uses the same sprite for the Loom Seagull and also credited in the credits as "Seagull appears on courtsy of Loom". *After being shot out of the cannon at the Fettucini circus, Guybrush can say "I'm Bobbin, are you my mother?". Referencing the main character of Loom and his search for his lost mother. He also can ask Meathook this and he'll reply "No, your mother was a duck." parodying the fact that Bobbin's mother turns out to be a swan. References in MI2 * The seagull that steals the map piece is the same one from Loom. Also creditied as "Seagull from Loom" in the credits. References in CoMI *Threepwood can ask LeChuck if he remembers Bobbin Threadbare while trying to convince him not to kill him. The Dig References in CoMI *Guybrush can stick his hand in the crack in the Goodsoup Crypt and Guybrush screams in panic: "ARRGH! My arm is stuck! My circulation have been cut off! You've got to cut off my hand!" only to admit to the player that he was just kidding. In the Dig, Ludger Brink gets his hand stuck in the crevice and he says to Boston Low and Maggie Robbins "My circulation has been cut off! You have to cut off my hand!" which Low has to do in order to progress. *After getting Stan out of the coffin in the crypt on Blood Island, if you enter and exit the crypt about 40 times. Maggie Robbins appear in the spider web in the corner and the spider from The Dig will decend upon her. Both the sprites of the characters as well as the situation where Maggie gets captured by the spider-like beast and Boston has to save her from the creature's web. References To MI * * Grim Fandango References in MI * In the Specal Edtion of SoMI, one of the faces of the stone pillars near the docking place of Lechuck's ship, has the shape of Manny Calavera's head. *In the Special Edition of MI2, a portrait in Governor Phatt's mansion bears the resemblance of Manny Calavera. The original edition only shows an undetailed face. *In CoMI, the dead customer in Blondebeard's Chicken Shoppe looks just like Manny Calavera. He wears a badge reading 'Ask me about Grim Fandango'. Guybrush will refuse to take it saying 'I don't want people always asking me about Grim Fandango'. *In Dead-Eye Dave's customer files, one of them has the name Manuel J. Calavera. That is the full name of the protagonist of Grim Fandango (though the J might not be canon as it never mentioned in that game). *Manny's skull appears on Guybrush's swimming trunks at the Plank Diving Contest on Jambalaya Island. References To MI *If open the door at The Gates of Hell in Petrified Forrest for the first time without bringing The Bone Wagon with you when Glottis shouts "Manny! What are you doing?!" Manny will say "Aie! Don't sneak up on me like that!". In SoMI, The Outlook says "Yikes! Don't sneak up on me lke that!" at the start of the game when Guybrush first talks to him. Guybrush also says the same thing when Elaine approaches him after the defeat of LeChuck at the end. *When Terry Malloy gets arrested by Chief Bogan and put in jail, when you talk to him a second time he says "Manny, you gotta get me out of here! I'm a victim of soceity!". This is said by Otis in SoMI when Guybrush first talks to him in jail. Otis also says "I'm a victim of soceity!" in EfMI when you talk to him in The House of Justice on Lucre Island. * Manny can look at the photos in Domino Hurley's office at the start and ask "Those pictures come with the frames?". In CoMI, Guybrush can look at the picture at Stan's desk at Mutual of Stan and he'll ask Stan f that's the photo that comes with the frame. * In Rubacava there's an all night tattoo parlor. In MI2 when Woody the Woodsmith says he doesn't have the skill to do what Scabb town some good, Guybrush guesses "An all night tattoo parlor?". * After Glottis throws up the gelatine in Year 4, he'll ask Manny "You wouldn't have a breath mint?". In SoMI Guybrush gives Otis a breath mint in order to talk with him further. * When Carla tells Manny her life story while doing "a strip search", Manny can ask about the metal detector which makes her mad and throws it out the window, just like Elaine does when Guybrush ask her to give him her map piece to Big Whoop in MI2. * When Manny talks to Glottis and after finding out his name, Manny can ask "Glottis, Glottis, is that a German name?". In MI2 when Guybrush shows the ID to the bartender and you have chosen your actual name, he will ask "Is Guybrush a French name?". * On the Limbo's dock in Rubacava Manny can try to pick up the moon and he will say "Don't have that kind of equipment.". In SoMI when Guybrush is the valley and try to walk to the sun Guybrush will say "Oh sure, WALK to the sun!". Also in EfMI you can try to pick up the moon outside Meathook's place and Guybrush will say "Pick up the moon?! Are you nuts!". * At the end of Year 3 when Manny, Meche, Glottis and the slaves escapes from the Island at The Edge of the World, Manny will say "Works like crazy!". This is the same quote from Hal Barwood say in the credits of the original version of Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge. * When Manny goes into the tunnel in the sewers in Year 4, he says "Wow, it is a passage that leads into a system of catacombs" which Guybrush says about the stump in floppy disk version of SoMI. Category:Games